


ineffable

by Colby



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Tension, an unpopular ship for sure, because i find them so fascinating, idc i prefer them to that other ship tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colby/pseuds/Colby
Summary: No, they're not alike, she and him.A VERY short drabble based on 3.10. Takes place after 3.11.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Other(s), Beth/Fitzpatrick (Good Girls)
Kudos: 10





	ineffable

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I came up with after watching the episode several times. I can't get over Beth's tension with him. I don't care.

_“We’re alike, you and I.”_

It just figured, didn’t it? If she wasn’t encountering one type of person in this business, it was another. Elizabeth Boland, nee Marks, had always tried to keep things close to the chest, letting only those she personally wanted in, like Annie or Ruby or, once upon a time, Dean. Then Gang Friend – Rio - had come in and turned her world completely upside down.

This Fitzpatrick guy not only turned it again, but shook it several times and dumped it all upon the floor for all to see.

Well, just her, at least.

Not only was he several steps ahead of her – much like Gang Fr- Rio – but he knew it, too. The way his eyes pierced into her ( _and his eyes were so blue_ ), as if examining her soul.

“There’s been a change of plans.”

“Has there?”

Beth stepped forward. Fitzpatrick slowly looked up at her from his ledger, that half-smirk on his face that he had had when he had told her she was “ready.” He already knew. He knew circumstances had changed, because of course he did. Things would be easy for her, otherwise.

“We’re going to work together. For now.”

“Really?”

Beth tried not to squirm under his gaze. Fitzpatrick had the uncanny ability to see right through her. It simultaneously thrilled her and annoyed her at the same time. Could she not hide anything from either of them? And could she not be excited by it?

“Are you doing this to distract me or do you really not want him gone?”

Her heart pounded. Because she couldn’t answer. Oh, she wanted to distract him alright. But she wasn’t ready to eliminate G- Rio…yet. God damn it. _Why couldn’t they all be as easy to figure out as Dean?_

“I don’t want him gone, yet.”

Beth felt her breath catch. She could almost see Fitzpatrick grabbing her, slamming his lips to hers, his blue eyes still X-raying her as he said that he wanted her. Laid out, confessing everything. With a gun in her hand. Like his. No, they were nothing alike. They couldn’t be. He was wrong. This was wrong.

“We’ll see.” Fitzpatrick smirked again as he walked away. She gazed after him, her thighs tingling.


End file.
